


JJBA Headcanons

by cannibalfox



Category: Jjba - Fandom, JoJo - Fandom, jojos bizarre adventure
Genre: Other, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibalfox/pseuds/cannibalfox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

hehehehehehgahehehheheh headcanons go brrrrrr


	2. La Squadra Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la squadra because i love them lots

ok ok ok here we go 

Melone first because i love,,,,

Melone:

•actually very smart, not just the foot guy :(  
•trans fem!!! uses she/they  
•she’s hypersexual bc of trauma let her live??  
•curly hair, she just straightens it  
•also, her hair is blonde but dyed lavender!!  
•probably one of the more chill and laid back members!  
•like you can actually hold a normal conversation with her, unlike with ghiaccio or risotto   
•SO NICE TO TALK TO? good for emotional support, they will support u and be there for u man  
•really good with programming but uses it to do stupid shit (like the person that made an alarm clock that makes a tweet on twitter whenever snooze is pressed)  
•they’d definitely be a gamer in modern day, and a twitch streamer too  
•full of random useless fun facts  
•has had a crush on everyone in la squadra at least once  
•ok but she’s like the white girl in school that wears cookie monster pajama pants and gets into fights that’s actually really nice to her friends  
(you guys have those people right??)

Ghiaccio  
•he’s a trans man, he’s short and full of anger i just know he’s a trans man  
•ok but he rlly likes ice skating, like it’s even part of his stand?? please give me ghiaccio gracefully ice skating as a way to calm his nerves and relax  
•if he’s losing an argument he’s gonna start barking   
•he fucks with the thermostat and makes the house really cold and it pisses everyone else off  
•GOD HES THAT SMART KID THE TEACHERS LOVE HDHSJFJDJFJD  
•has trust issues n usually doesn’t let people get to know him too well  
•but once u DO get to know him he’s super sweet n funny??  
•speaking of friendship he may act tough but he loves his friends a lot and would do anything for them  
•he’s 100% a cat person, probably scared of dogs

Risotto  
•black or mixed w/ dreads!  
•LOTS of body mods. tattooed scleras, split tongue, piercings and tattoos everywhere  
•he prefers smaller animals, like rodents, reptiles, and birds!   
•like he’s this big tough guy but he sees someone has a hamster or smthn and he’s just immediately holding it and using a baby voice talking to it  
•he bottles up his emotions all the time PLEASE get this man a therapist  
•his team may be kinda stupid but he cares about them a lot  
•again despite being scary tough guy, i think he’d be one hell of a hopeless romantic  
•no way he’d tell anyone that though  
•he’s already tall enough but on top of that wears platform heels  
•probably one hell of a prankster?? cmon guys i’m sure all of us would be like that if we could turn invisible and make metal out of peoples blood  
•yknow how he reattached his foot? he does it with his hand like a stupid party trick  
•to make a long headcanon short: intimidating but a sweetheart  
•HE’S AWFUL WITH KIDS he doesn’t hate them he just panics bc he doesn’t know what to do

Pesci  
•HE’S SO TALL AND FOR WHAT REASON???  
•he slouches a lot, feels too large and in the way :(  
•y’all he looks weak but he could probably pick you up with one hand  
•he’s so nice to everyone- just a real good guy  
•non-binary, he/they or just they/them!  
•speaking of non-binary his taste in clothes is probably awful but he loves it bc it’s androgynous as hell  
•not much of a people person, definitely just hangs out with the pets when it comes to parties or social events  
•he probably likes bugs n fish! the more exotic pets!  
•v soft spoken,, dude speak up  
•probably comes from a really big family, but he’s like the really shy middle child  
•he’s autistic, because i’m autistic and i said so  
•good buddies with melone! 

i’ll finish this later :)


End file.
